


Chaotic

by Sheep33Hallow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, M/M, Omega Obi Wan, Sith Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheep33Hallow/pseuds/Sheep33Hallow
Summary: "Can I carry your chaos?"A drabble about a mating run.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Chaotic

Only a womb of an Omega can carry the chaos of a Sith. 

That day a sith snuck into the Jedi mating run, and beat every Alpha that wanted Obi-Wan. 

The council was preparing to fight, yet, Obi-Wan held up his hand and extended it to his soon to be husband. 

The man was intense. A pair of eyes he knew quite well looked back at him. 

It was a friend he always met in secret, but never thought they would walk in the light of day together. 

He would reject the old. His womb would carry their chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the middle of writing a fic or two and I need to post something while I'm writing. My first entry into the Star Wars fandom. First drabble as well. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcomed :)


End file.
